Reasons Worth living
by idontknowhmmm
Summary: The war has broken out, the only point of living is hope, hope to survive, hope to concur and live with love ones because if there's no hope then what's the point of living?


**Displeasures of Reality**

**The war has broken out, the only point of living is hope, hope to survive, hope to concur and live with love ones because if there's no hope then what's the point of living? **

Lord Death sighed. It was never supposed to end this way. He had envisioned, listened, thought and feared the results of the great war though he had never believed it; he never thought that his plan…that he out of all people, a god would fail…

Blankets, they were first thing that Maka felt awakening from her long, tiring slumber, she could feel the massive weight that draped on top if her, restricting her from movement and providing a fiery amount of warmth. Blankets, tones maybe thousands were welcoming her back on the Earth surface, kissing her with their scratchy yarns.

'Maka?'

The girl's ears rung as the familiar voice broke the silence between what was real and surreal resulting the blond to groan as her nose made contact with the chilling air. Slowly she cracked one eye open followed by the other.

The relief that flooded those bright red eyes were the first warning sign, the fact that she was lying in a hospital bed was the second.

'wha-…why?'

'you don't remember?' The young man responded in astonishment as he brought his chair closer towards her.

'Maka you…you fell'

'I fell?'

That's when she noted the bandages that were tangled around his forehead, middle and back, the deep purple bruise fitting itself on his right cheek, a stitched scratch on the other and the deep black rings that floated underneath his tired eyes.

That's when she remembered. She had been flying; she was trying to get to the moon when suddenly she felt a flash of blinding pain. Someone had shot her in the chest. Slowly the girl lifted up her blankets to be welcomed with bandages similar to his, hugging her chest. With shaky hands she let it drop, a strong hand slid itself into hers.

'Maka' he began his eyes meeting hers. She understood him instantly, he didn't need to talk and he didn't, she knew him too well. Maka felt the hot flushes rise through her cheeks.

'No, we could not have possibly-'

'-we did'

'-but Lor-'

'It's over Maka, we lost.'

The silence that fell through the room was horrifying, not because of the atmosphere or even the words spoken, it was what the words represented and the worry that complied after them. Maka's once peaceful heart broke into a frenzy.

'They're fine' Soul responded before Maka could open her mouth. 'Kid's limping to some nasty wounds and BlackStar's a little shaken but they'll survive.

'and Chrona?'

The boy just sighed his eyes portraying his apology. 'We don't know where she is.'

Maka suddenly found her face becoming increasingly hot.

'Maka there's something else I have to tell you.'

'No I don't want to know!'

'Maka…'

The flushed girl looked towards her partner, his once sorry eyes now had hardened as he took in a deep breath. She knew the news wasn't good.

'No!' she sobbed refusing to let the tears fall 'I don't care! I don't want to hear it!'

And with that said Maka flew the blankets over her face burring herself in her new cacoon. This was all a dream soon she would wake up. Suddenly she felt the safety of her cacoon breaking as her partner began to fight through the wall of blankets.

'Come on Maka-'

'NO!'

'Dam it! Stop acting like a child! We don't have time for this!'

'I don't care!' She responded through muffles of blankets as she clasped her hands hard on them preventing their scratchy barricade to be thrown off her.

'GO AWAY!'

This time it was Soul's turn to be childish 'Make me!'

There was more struggling but Maka didn't budge, only resulting in her partner to growl in frustration.

'Fine Maka you may think that everything is fine under those blankets but I'm about to prove you wrong…Maka Lord Death has disappeared taking all the three star miesters and death weapons with him…Maka are you listening?'

The only reply he received was a sob muffled by the many layers of blankets. Her grip loosened and suddenly the blanket barrier that shielded her away from the world was thrown off her shoulders. Maka refused to look up as she felt like someone had literally slapped her. The mattress began to squeak as another weight crawled onto it and Maka felt a gentle hand perch itself on her shoulder. With no time at all Maka began to cry. She sobbed desperately shielding her embarrassment by scrunching her arms to her face before she felt herself been lifted and comforted by strong arms.

'P-papa?'

'...Yeah'

This only made her cry harder. She felt alone, left abandoned and betrayed. She was hurt, terribly hurt and for once Maka felt like she would not ever feel right again.

_**And that is it, the first story of my new chappy, I know its not much but at least its something. I promise the story will get more interesting within the next few chapters and the others will reveal themselves, I just needed an opening. Anyways thankyou for your time and reading this story of mine and if you have the time yes do please review it would be very much appreciated.**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own Soul Eater. **_


End file.
